How two sisters entered the hellsing world
by alucardgal
Summary: how two half sisters ended up in the hellsing world.
1. The travel

**Hello, please be nice this is my first fic on this site. Fames will be roasting marshmallows. **

**Alucard: Why?**

**Me: I am new.**

**Alucard: not that new.**

**Me: What do you mean by that?**

**Alucard: Oh……not telling.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Alucard: Because, just to annoy you.**

**Me: Grrrrr……Why you!**

**I chase after Alucard but can't keep up **

**Me: Hey, Sir Integra?**

**Sir Integra: What?**

**Me: Can you call Alucard?**

**Sir Integra: Why?**

**Seras: Before alucardgal answers here is the disclaimer, she does not own Hellsing if she did, it would be chaos. Now on with the fic.**

Chapter 1

As I was walking home, from my graduation party at school. It was dark and dawn was approaching. I sighed and said, "Well, I can surprise my bro this morning with this toy soldier I won for him." While holding a toy soldier in one hand. Amber was sitting on the wall, getting the two hyperactive dogs to be quite. She saw me and stated, "You are late." "Sorry, Amber I did not mean to." I replied. "But I won two tickets to the next anime expo, next month." "Yes!" she shouted, and the brown dog barked. "Buster! Silence!" she stated, and buster became silent. "Come on! We need to get inside before 'Dad' freaks." Amber stated, dropping into the backyard. "Yeah, your right, Amber." I stated, while I climbing over the wall to the backyard. Amber held the dogs back and nodded for me to go into the house. "Why do you always have to hold back the dogs?" I asked her when I landed on the ground.

"They are weird that way, and they jump." Amber replied. The golden retriever (Nugget) wiggled a little, and Amber pulled him closer to her. I sighed and said, "All right meet you inside." Then I walked inside leaving Amber with Nugget and Buster. Amber sighed and released the dogs. She walked into the house, and shut, locking the door. "Kyla, Buster got a limp today, and when I inspected it, that silver light came again, and he stopped limping." She stated. "It is time to tell you about our mom." I said. Then suddenly, we heard a drunken yelling. "Uh-oh." Amber whispered, hiding behind me. "Great he is in that mood again." I sighed and said to Amber, "It is time to get even." As I said this my hands glowed, purple. Amber backed away and hid under the table. She shook in fear and said, "I wish we were with someone who could protect us!" These would be the words that saved us as a silver-blue light filled the room. "Opps!" she whispered as the warped to some unknown place. "AMBER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I yelled at her, while turning around. Amber shook more in fear, and replied, "Sorry, I wished. Why are we in an alley?" I sighed and said, "We need to…" "Well, well, well, what do you two foxy young ladies doing down here?" a dark toned voice said at the end of the alley, at the same time interrupting me. "Uh, that was a big mistake!" Amber stated, hiding behind me. I stare at him and said angrily, "Never ever interrupt me." At the same time my hands were turning purple. "You can't tell me what to do lady!" he said, walking closer to me and Amber.

Amber's eyes widened and she backed up into the wall. "Kyla! He's…He's…He's a vampire!" she exclaimed. "Oh? Really? I have not seen one for a long time." I said with a chaotic smile. Pale silver light covered Amber and she pulled herself diagonally across the wall. She was very frightened. 'What if he comes on my direction?' she asked herself, eyes still wide in fear. My hands then turned into my claws. "Oh packen aren't you?" he said. "Your name, vamp." I said to him. "Jack." He stated. "Well, Jack time to die." I said while going to my fighting stance. "Kyla!" Amber whispered, and curled into a ball. The light diminished to a soft glow, and she curled up into a tighter ball, putting her head on her knees and her arms around her neck and head. "Yeah right, you can kill me." Jack said while not believing anything. Then I said, "Hmmm…like I said your dead." "What?" he said. I disappeared and reappeared in behind him and rammed my clawed hand into the middle of his back. Then he was a pile of dust. Amber looked up, uncurling. "Kyla? We are at home anymore." She stated, shaking her head. She stood up, and walked shakily over to me. She held onto me sleeve, frightened and shaken with fear.

"I know we are not at home anymore." I said. Amber nodded and then looked up. Her eyes widened and she gave a small shriek of fear and pulled away. She was shaking in fear and pointing at something. "It's another vampire!" she whispers in fear. I turned around and saw a vampire. "Hello, Judy." He said. I gave him a look and said, "I am not Judy, I am Kyla! You?" "Isn't Judy our mom? How does he know her! She's dead and gone because it's m…" she starts yelling interrupted by me slapping my hand over her mouth. "For the last time it was not your fault it was Cahssa's fault. And sir, how do you know Judy?" I said. "But it was." She stated, muffled because of my hand. She tried prying my hand off her mouth, a little annoyed. Then you, _Kyla_, Why do you look like her?" he said while stressing my name.

Amber glared at him, and started glowing a silver-red color, focus in her hand, she is clutching her hands into fists and she's shaking in a combination of fear and anger. I pushed on her to calm her down. I asked, "Why do you want to know vampire?" He gave me a psychotic smile and said, "Because." "That is not a reason." I said to him. "Oh, I think it is." He said. Then he looked at Amber then back at me. His yellow-orange tinted sunglasses slid down on the bridge of his nose. He had blood-red eyes. "I don't think so." I said to him. "What do you say kid?" he said to Amber. "Leave her out of this Vampire." I said to him not letting her answer him. "Hmm…Well this is not going anywhere." He stated. I thought 'duh." He then reached inside his coat which was the same color of his eyes; he also had a hat as well that matched his coat and eyes. He pulled out his gun, the Casull. "Start talking human." He stated. "Humph. Do you think that will harm me? No. It wont harm the both of us." I stated to when I see the gun being aimed at me and Amber.

Amber's eyes widen and the glow started pulsing to her heart. She squirmed a little and glared at him. I sighed and said, "Put that gun down." He looked at us and said, "No, not till you answer me." "Well we won't, not till you answer first." I replied while my eyes are glowing purple along with my hands. Amber yank away from me, the glow still pulsing. She hid behind a trashcan, shaking in fear and anger. "Where did she go?" he asked. "None of your business." I answered. Amber shook her head, the glow still pulsing. "Hmmm…die then." He said. Then he started shooting at me. All the bullets burned through me. I fell down and blood was everywhere. "Kyla!" Amber shouted, running to me, the pulse faster. She knelt beside me, looking foe the bullets. She saw one and picked it up. "Silver bullets?" she asked.

She looked at the vampire and her hands became fists again. She held her hands in a prayer way and the glow started swirling around her hands. The swirl shot towards him, forming into a cross she knew he could see. It hit him and he fell backwards. She stood normally and two seconds later he stood up, with a cross shone, still across his face. "That hurt you bitch!" he yelled. Then he was about to shoot her, but he heard me say, "Step away from her!" "You're awake!" Amber shouted hugging me. "Owe…Owe…don't hug me yet." I said. He twitched and said, "You're alive? How can that be?" Amber let go of me and whispered, "Sorry." She then glared at the vampire and stated, "I am not a female dog!" "YOU CALLED HER A BITCH? YOU DIE NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at him and turned into my true form. A pure purple dragon with a golden crown. "Run! Run for your lives!" Amber shouts running and hiding behind trashcans. "What the hell are you?" he said. "I am now the queen of all of the pure dragons." I replied, and then I breathed inward hard and released my pure purple fire ball. "Pretty!" Amber states, hiding safely about two yards away behind some trashcans. Then the vampire fell down once again. I became normal. "Everyone can come back now!" Amber shouts coming back to me. I raised my eye brow at her. Then we heard laughter around us. "Run away! Run far away! Run for your lives and hide under a rock!" Amber shouts, hiding behind the trashcans two yards away. "Hmm…This looks interesting. I said. Then he said, "I have not had this much fun in ages!" Then I had appeared my trusty sward and sliced off his head.

**Sorry by giving you a cliffy but I want some reviews please.**

**Alucard: Why?**

**Me: Oh no not you again.**

**Alucard: laughing psychotically what?**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrrr………Alucard!**

**Alucard: I did not know that humans can growl like vampires.**

**Me: well I am not an ordinary human**

**Alucard: What**

**Seras: review before they fight again. Thanks.**


	2. The yells and shooting

**Here is the next chapter so the flames will be roasting marshmallows.**

**Alucard: Well now who is this?**

**Me: who?**

**Alucard: Him pointing at my little brother**

**Me: Oh him he is my brother. And Alucard he is not a play toy. Alucard was poking my brother's arm**

**Little brother: You stop that hurts! Pushing Alucard's hand away**

**Alucard: My, my, he is testy Backing away a little**

**Little brother: Why you big, big meanie.**

**Seras: Ok before Little brother has a big fight with my master, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing, and if she did it would be chaos. Now on with the fic.**

-Chapter 2-

-Amber's P.O.V.-

I blinked and came back out. "I don't think that killed him." I stated, looking at Kyla. My eyes widened as the body started coming back together and I hid behind Kyla. "Uh oh, that is not good at all." Kyla stated.

I backed up into the wall and I started pulsing a pure silver glow. "You can't kill me." He said, and then he started to shooting at Kyla. She looked like Swiss cheese after he stopped shooting at her. "Stop shooting at Kyla!" I shouted at him. "Wait, who are you? I am Amber." I introduced. "I am the Narsferatu (sp?) Alucard." He said while tilting his head sideways. "You know it you had answered earlier; this wouldn't have ended up like this, Alecard." I stated. He twitched and said, "It is ALUCARD!" I flinched a little and stated, "Sorry Alucard."

"DON'T YELL AT HER YOU BASTARD!" Kyla yelled at him. "Now Kyla, that isn't necessary." I stated, trying to calm her down. Staring at the both of us, then sighed and said, "You two are amusing." Kyla glared at him with an 'I hate you' look upon her face. "Kyla, don't hate Alucard!" I pleaded. I then blinked and asked, "How are we amusing?" "Hmm..." he answered. "Will you answer for once, please!" Kyla states rather than asks.

I sighed and put a calming hand on Kyla's shoulder. "Alucard, I am alittle confused about how we are amusing." I stated. He chuckled and stated, "One for being together at fighting eachother. The other both yelling aswell."

"Thanx for the answer, Dude." Kyla slyly states. Alucard growled and states rather calmly, "Don't call me 'Dude' call me Alucard." Then he smirks and adds, "Dudett." Kyla growls aswell and states, "Alright, and don't call me dudett" I sighed and collapsed onto the ground, but stopping my face from hitting the ground by placing my hands forward toward the ground. "Oopps." I muttered, realizing that I had used too much energy.

"Amber! Great she used too much energy." Kyla growly states as she walked towards me. Alucard chuckles and states out of the blue, "Funny, yet not so funny." I looked up and smiled a little. "Sorry Kyla." I stated softly. "You still want to kill me, Kyla?" Alucard asked while tilting his head to the side. Kyla shakes her head while saying, "No." Alucard's eye brow raises as he asked, "No? Why not?"

"You answered my question." Kyla replies rather annoyed. "And what was the question, exactly?" He asked while grinning with his fangs gleaming. Kyla glares and calmly states, "The question was 'What is your nam?' and you answered it." Alucard nodds while staring in another direction. "Oh and Amber I am not embarresed." He states while now he was gazing at me, as I was stll on the ground. "Oh yes you are, Alucard." I stated out loud since he read my mind. I heard Kyla side and stated, "Amber, let me help you up"

She lead down while she gave me her hand and I took her hand for I to stand up. Alucard states, "No, I am sertanly not!" Kyla chuckled and states sarcasticly, "Awww...thats cute, he is embarressed." Alucard smirks and askes, "Do you think I am cute?" "When your embarressed like that then, Yes! But, when you go on a killing rampage, ah, no." I stated holding my hand up on when i say yes,but my hand down on no. I then looked over to Kyla, and seeing her reaction to what Alucard had said. Kyla looks away in another direction. "Aww...Your embarressed too! Wait, that wasn't smart to say. Kyla are you going to torture me for saying that?" I stated while now backing away alittle bit from Kyla.

"No I wont torture you, and I am not embarressed!" Kyla states getting annoyed. "Awww...Now your cute when angry, Kyla." Alucard states with a sly grinn and showing off his fangs at the sametime. "..." Kyla doesn't say anything. But then growls. I gulped and exclames "Alucard, run! run for your er..unlife! Because if you don't, She will bring fourth the BLANKET OF TORTURE!"

"No." Kyla states suddenly.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Someone is behind him." She answers while pointing toward the person behind him.

**Me: Sorry I am ending it there. I know that Alucard was a bit OOC.  
**

**Alucard: Why you made me OOC?**

**Me: You needed to be.**

**Alucard: Where is little brother? **

**Me: He at school he left when the fic started.**

**Alucard: Oh.**

**Me: Well till next time.**

**Seras: When I come in?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Seras: Ok so now review, please.**


	3. The talk to Hellsing

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Alucard: Wow you updated!**

**Me: Yeah, and your point is?**

**Alucard: I am just observating that's all.**

**Me: Hmmm…I doubt that.**

**Alucard: What do you mean as you doubt that?**

**Me: You are such a low ranker in trying to figure out what I mean. Now that is funny.**

**Alucard: Grrrrr….You take that back!!**

**Me: Why? You tease Sir Integra all the time. So, how about a taste of your own medicine? Hmm?**

**Alucard: ………**

**Me: I thought so.**

**Sir Integra: Wow I never knew that someone can stump him, thanks. **

**Me: you're welcome!**

**Sir Integra: When he gets on my nerves I will send him to you.**

**Me: What?????!!!!!!**

**Seras: Now they are about to argue. Here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing, and if she did it would be chaotic. Now on with the fic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Amber' POV-**

"There's a women, in a suit, behind him!! Hello! I am Amber, and you are?" I asked. "Amber don't." whispered Kyla. "Hello, Amber and…" she looked at Kyla with an eye brow raised. "Kyla." Kyla merely stated. "I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Why are you two here?" The woman in the suit stated. "Why do you want to know?" Kyla asked. "I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization. I am the one who is supposed to know." Sir Integra stated. "Master…" Alucard tried to say but was interrupted by Sir Integra, "Alucard not now."

"Hi Sir Integra! I accidentally wished us here!" I stated with a wave. "Amber!" Kyla growled at me. "Oh? Not from here?" Alucard said with an eyebrow raised. "Nope!" I stated with a grin. "Amber!" Kyla growled at me again. "Where are you from then?" Sir Integra asked us. "No where special." Kyla said with a bored expression.

"The States!" I exclaimed. Kyla smacked the back of my head and warned, "Don't start!" I rubbed the back of my head as I replied, "What did I do? I am just answering her questions."

"I am suppose to, do you not remember that?" Kyla asked. "Sort of." I replied, while pushing together my index fingers as I staring at them. "Your dominate aren't you?" Alucard asked Kyla. "Yes, I am the oldest." Kyla replied. "Yes she is! She is really nice too, and who's that?" I asked as I looked behind Alucard, on his left. "Oh? Him? That is Walter." Sir Integra answered me. "Hi Walter! I am Amber!" I greeted with a wave. Kyla hit her forehead with her hand and said, "Oh brother!"

"Hello Walter." Alucard stated. "Kyla, why don't you introduce yourself?" I asked as I looked over to her. "Alright, Aright! I am Kyla." She stated rather annoyed. "Walter go and fix two rooms please." Sir Integra stated to Walter. "Master, we have one upper level and one lower level rooms available." Alucard stated. "I know Alucard, so one of you will sleep in the upper level and the other will sleep in the lower level." Sir Integra stated. "I will sleep in the lower level." Kyla stated automatically. Sir Integra looked over at Kyla and asked, "Why you?" Kyla looked back with a bored expression and replied, "I am older and I can protect myself. Amber, she cant she just hides."

"…." Came everyone's reply to Kyla's statement. "Master!!!!!!!" yelled someone. "What is it, Police Girl?" Alucard asked. "He is here! Who are they?" The Police Girl stated. "I am Kyla, and who is here?" Kyla asked with an eye brow raised. "Anderson, he is here!" she exclaims. "What!" Alucard and everyone yell, except Kyla and Amber. Then it hit me as I looked at Kyla and she returns the gesture with worry in our eyes.

"Dust ter Dust, Ye Monsters!" yelled someone. "Who on Earth, Hell, and Heaven is that?" I shouted pointing around. I then continued, "I don't just hide!" Alucard yelled at the new intruder, "Vatican Dog!" I asked, "Vatican Dog?" Walter replied, "A Catholic."

"Oh, Kyla what religion are we again?" I asked Kyla. "Grrrrr…We are Christians! Dig-dong!" Kyla replies. Then Alucard phased out of sight and reappeared by Kyla and I. "Stay behind me!" Alucard ordered. "Humph! Like I need protection!" Kyla states angrily. "That is nice of you Alucard, but what would happen if an earthquake happen in 5 seconds?" I asked him. I just can predict them without meaning to. Then the earthquake strikes. We fall down on our butts. Alucard yells, "Damn it! How did you do that?"

"She just does! Now get off of me!" Kyla yells at Alucard. I stood up and a bayonet flew past my head, barely missing my hair, "Don't throw, Ooh! Shiny, pointy, object!" I shouted picking up the bayonet. "Crap that is not good." Kyla stated as Alucard helped her up. "Damn it!" Alucard states as to agreeing with Kyla. I then looked around for the person who owned the bayonet. "Who owns the sharp, shiny, pointy object?!" I asked at the top of my lungs.

"Me, ye Protestant Heathen!" Someone said behind me. "Duck Amber!" Kyla and Alucard said together. As I ducked, Alucard shot his gun and Kyla with her purple energy ball. "Oofh!" said the person behind me. I jumped and looked behind me. A guy about Alucard's height, on the ground, wearing glasses, has blondish white hair, and has the bayonets. "I am not a heathen!" I snapped at him, gripping the bayonet I have in my hand tightly.

I started pulsing the red-silver, and it shot at as a cross. It slammed into him setting his clothes on fire. "Damn it! I was aiming for his hair!" I shouted as I stamped my foot on the ground in annoyance. "Don't worry I will get it!" Kyla stated as she threw a purple fire ball instead of the energy ball. "Yes!" Kyla and I shouted as the fireball hit its mark. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Fire!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dislike fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man yells in pain. "If I known that, I would have done so sooner." Alucard stated as his smirk widens.

"Alucard finish him off." Sir Integra ordered. "You two, come with me." She then continued. "No, let Kyla stay." Alucard stated while looking toward the flaming Priest. "Fine, then Amber you come with me." Sir Integra stated as she turned around and walked away. "Alucard why do you want me to stay?" I heard Kyla asking Alucard. "I want to see you fight." I heard him answer Kyla. "Okay Sir Integra. See you later Kyla Alucard." I stated as I followed Sir Integra.

Then I heard the priest yell, "Ye Heathens! You Die!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!**

**Alucard: Hey it was almost time to fight him! Why you put it as a cliffy?**

**Me: Hehehehehehe…I thought to be a meanie this time.**

**Alucard: Grrrr…………… I will get you!**

**Me: Ahhhh!!!!Help!!!! runs from a furious Alucard, but gets caught**

**Alucard: Hahahaha!!!!I got you now!!!!!!!!!!!!!smirks psychotically**

**Me: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seras: Oh yes I was in it now…..Ummm…Naw I wont help. walks away**

**Sir Integra: Alucard by almeans have fun! Leaves with Seras**

**Me: TnT Help me!!!!!**

**Alucard: Review or she will………**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Get ready to rumble!

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! struggling to free myself from Alucard**

**Alucard: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Alucard: Because.**

**Me: TnT Because why?**

**Alucard: Just get on with the story!!!!!  
Me: Fine!!!! But you have to let go of me. **

**Alucard:…… No I will hold you, and you have to sit on my lap.**

**Me: blushes O.o**

**Seras: While they are going into insane land. Here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing. Now if she did it would be chaotic. Now on with the fic!!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Alucard's P.O.V.**

'Damn it he is back' I thought to myself. 'Alucard let's give him something to remember.' Kyla stated in my mind. 'Like what?' I asked her. 'You will see.' She stated. "Ye Hellsing Monsters will die!!!!" Anderson states as he charged at us. "I don't think so." Kyla said while her hands became purple. 'What's with the purple hands?' I asked. 'Hehehehehehehe…They are apart of my weaponry.' Kyla replies. 'Alucard, what was his name again?' She continued. 'Anderson' I replied. "Anderson!!! You must pay for trying to kill Amber!!!" Kyla yells at the priest. He laughs and states as he stops, "Oh? Is that so? Well ye Heathen let us begin."

He came running toward us with those blasted bayonets. Then like an instinct, Kyla jumped over him and punched him in the back with…Claws? "Ye little Demon!" Anderson said while turning around and about to stab Kyla in her head. Instead Kyla ducked and spinned kicked him in the legs. 'Are those claws?' I asked her. 'Yes…why?' she replied. 'Just wondering that's all' I replied. Then Anderson threw five bayonets at Kyla. The force of the impact threw her into the wall. The bayonets imbedded into her flesh and the bricks of the walls.

"Kyla!" I yelled as I intervened shooting at the Judas Priest! "DAMN YOU!!!!!!! ANDERSON!!!!!" I yelled again. "Aye be back Vampire" Anderson replied as his papers surrounded him and he disappeared. I turned around and started pulling out the bayonets. "I am sorry that you received the bayonets." I stated to her. I had wrapped my arm around her waist for her to have some leverage from the pain.

"It…is…alright…Alucard…just…get…them…out…of…me…" She replied while she paused after each word from the pain. "Kyla, will you be ok?" I asked her while taking out the last bayonet from her. "Yes I will be fine in time." She replies as she looked at me with her grayish, bluish eyes. "What do you mean in time?" I asked while I lifted her up bridle style.

I can tell that she lost a good amount of blood from this ordeal. "I need rest…and thank you for helping." She said as she snuggled to me and fell asleep. 'She is defiantly defensive and offensive, but she is quite…I don't know' I thought to myself while carrying Kyla back to the organization.

**Me: There are you happy now?**

**Alucard: No.**

**Me: Why are you not happy?**

**Alucard: I wanted more gore.**

**Me: You wanted more gore? eye twitches HOW ABOUT YOU WATCH THE OVA!!!!!!!!**

**Little brother: Alucard why are you still holding my big sister like that?**

**Alucard: Hehehehe…For she to update her story.**

**Little brother: She is done right?**

**Alucard: Yes.**

**Little brother: Well then, LET GO OF HER!!!!!!!!!! takes out two squirt guns filled with Holy water**

**Alucard: Ummmm…..lets go of me and runs from a crazy kid with squirt guns"**

**Me: Thanks Mini Me!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The surprise wake up call

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Well, here we are at chapter 5!!! I can't believe it!!!**

**Alucard: Hmm….shakes his head**

**Me: What Alucard?**

**Alucard: Oh nothing.**

**Me: What you mean nothing?**

**Alucard: What?**

**Me: Grrrrr….Why did you shake your head?**

**Alucard: Oh that well…..**

**Me: Well what, Alucard?**

**Alucard: ….**

**Me: Grrrrr….Alucard…tell me now or I will send my little brother after you!!!!**

**Alucard: eye twitches YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Me?**

**Alucard: Yes you and your personality!!!!**

**Me: …………………………..**

**Alucard: alucardgal are you ok?**

**Me: My personality?**

**Alucard: sighs yes you are CRAZY!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Look who is talking!!!!!**

**Seras: before my Master answers, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't own anything. If she did it would be chaotic. Now on with the fic!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**-Kyla's P.O.V.-**

I awoke in a strange room. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. "My room" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Alucard sitting beside me. "Your room is being prepared. So, you will be here for the time being." He said while he patted my shoulder. "Thanks Alucard, but where is Amber?" I asked. "Hmm…" was my reply. "Alucard where is she?" I asked again. "She is upstairs. Also it is my bed time too." Alucard stated. "Oh do you want me to leave the room?" I asked. "No, you need rest, and regenerated your wounds." He answered. "Ok Alucard." I answered. "But where will I sleep?" I asked him while head to his bathroom. He chuckled and answered, "Same bad as mine." I blushed and asked, "Where upstairs?"

"Grrrrr….Same floor as Walter!" He states angrily. "Where is Amber!?" I asked again trying to be calm. "She is on the first floor next to Walter's room." Alucard replied. "Why are we sharing the same bed?" I asked him while trying not to growl. "You smell like or close to a vampire, and I want to check while I sleep." He answered with a sly smile. "What do you mean by that?" I asked still trying not to growl and to be calm.

He sighs and said, "For me to check." "What do you mean by checking? As like biting me?" I asked him. He shook his head and replies, "No, just holding you." I stared at him and asked, "Holding me and what?" "Don't know or I'll keep it as a surprise." He answered. "Grrrrr…" was my reply. He then entered the bathroom. I looked around the room. The room had the coffin, a table, and a desk. 'This place needs some new decorations.' I thought to myself. 'Oh and what pray tell you have in mind?' I heard Alucard. 'Hmm…How about a radio, a television, some posters.' I replied. 'Hmm…' came his reply. The bathroom door opened reviling a topless Alucard with no hat, no tie sunglasses, and boots.

'Ooo…He has a six pack…' I thought to myself as I keep myself from drooling. "Oh? You think so?" Alucard asked. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" I half stated and yelled. "Why?" he inquired. "You don't want know." I warned. "Oh really?" he asked as he entered my mind. We saw Amber, and then we saw how I became the Queen of the Dragons. I stooped him from going further by showing him how he might look in a pink fuzzy dress.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" he yells as he escaped my mind. All I could do was to laugh at his reaction. "It is not funny!" he states, being a sour puss. "Oh? Hahaha…it is!!" I answered him. "Fine!!" he snapped as he pushed the button and the top of his coffin came down, but for it hit my head I laid down. "Alucard!!" I yelled. He just chuckled and asked, "What?"

"Why did you do that?" I replied while growling. "Do what?" he asked again while he slithered his arms around my waist. "Grrrrr…Closing the lid on your coffin and it almost hit my head!!!" I stated as I pushed him away from me. 'Why I am facing him?' I thought to myself. "Oh sorry….I thought that you had already laid down." He answers as he not budged from me pushing on him.

"Good night." He stated pulling me closer to him. "Grrrrr…good night, Alucard." I stated as I laid my head on something.

**Me: Sorry for ending there.**

**Alucard: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: What do you mean no?**

**Alucard: I mean there are no fighting scenes.**

**Me: Oh Brother!!!!!**

**Amber: Hello Peoples!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hey Amber how are you?**

**Amber: Great!!! Just can't wait till the next chapter!!**

**Kyla: Oh great she is at it again!!!!**

**Alucard: Ooo…Some food.**

**Seras: Before they argue again, Review please!!!!**


	6. The blood chat

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Hello!!!!  
Amber: Hello to you too!!!!!**

**Kyla: Oh brother!!!**

**Alucard: Ooo…Food!**

**Amber: Ahhhh… ducks behind Kyla Hide me!!!  
Kyla: You will not touch us!!!!  
Alucard: What? I was talking about her. pointing at me**

**Me: Alucard….No…Why? I AM THE FUCKING AUTHOR!!!!!!!! swipes on Alucard's head**

**Alucard: Ow…That hurt!!**

**Me: I know.**

**Kyla: you, alucardgal, are nuts. Do you know that?**

**Me: Yeah. And do you know you are based off of me?**

**Kyla: ………………eye brow twitches**

**Me: I guess not.**

**Seras: before anyone answers, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing. IF she did it would be chaotic. Now on with the fic.**

**Chapter 6**

**-Police Girl's or Seras Victoria's P.O.V.-**

I sighed again looking at the bag of blood in the pale of ice. "I can't, and I wont." I said to myself. 'Hello, Police Girl or Seras Victoria.' I heard a voice say though it wasn't my Master. "Yes? Who are you?" I asked unsurely. 'Kyla' the voice replied. "Oh yeah, what do you want?" I asked shyly. 'To know what you think about drinking the blood that is being provided for you.' She answered.

"I just don't like it. It might make me loose something I don't want to loose." I stated to her. 'Hmm…Well, to tell you something about me. I am known as a Halfling.' "A Halfling? What is that?" I asked with interest. 'I mean that I am half vampire. I do agree with you on the blood but one reason I drink it is to keep myself strong' She replies.

'Also I only drink it when I am very close to death. But you have to drink the blood.' She continued. "But…I…" I tried to say something but I can't she would not understand that it tastes too cold. 'Hmm…Tell you what drink the blood every night by warming it first. Half the packet or the whole packet. That's how I drink it. That way is better though.' She states as she caught on my thought.

"But…I…" started but interrupted by her, 'Do you want to know why you are tired all the time?' she asked. "Well…Yes!" I exclaimed. 'Simple, you are not drinking your blood. You don't drink it because that you would loose you humanity. Ha! No you won't. That is one thing you can't loose if you don't want to loose it. You're lucky on that.' She answers.

"What? I can drink the blood without loosing my humanity. And why I am lucky?" I asked. 'To be born human. I was never born nor been human ever.' She replies sadly. "Oh sorry." I apologized to her as to feeling sorry for her. 'Don't worry about it. Now will you take my bet?' she asked. "This is a bet?" I asked counting her question with my own.

'Yes it is. After a week you will give me my side of the bet. Only if you will drink the blood.' She replies. "Ok, I will do that, but where can I warm it?" I asked as I picked the packet up. 'Hehehehe……" was my reply as I felt the packet warmed in my hand as she left my mind asking 'There now enjoy!'

"Ok. Now let me see how this tastes now." I said to myself. I opened the tube that is on top of the packet. I set it in my mouth and begin to drink. "Mmmmm…" was I said as the delicious, warm blood flowed down my throat. Afterward, I felt stronger and better as I got ready for bed. Then retired for the day.

**Me: Now did anyone like that?**

**Amber: Ooo…she did it!!!!!!!!!!!! dances around**

**Kyla: nods**

**Alucard: Well, well she drank. smiles slyly at Seras**

**Seras: Master?**

**Alucard: Hmmm….**

**Me: Ok. Now did you like it Seras?**

**Seras: Yeah, you know I never knew it tasted better that way. I was Yummy!!!!**

**Kyla: I thought you would like it.**

**Sir Integra: now who is next?**

**Me: Ummm……….Not telling.**

**Sir Integra: Alucard.**

**Me: Oh no. Ummm…Bye!! runs away but get caught again by Alucard**

**Alucard: I will hold her captive it anyone reviews. Now if not I will have a free meal.**

**Me: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cries TnT **


	7. Playing? OR Cleaning?

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**ME: Let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Struggles to free myself-**

**Alucard: Do you remember that does not work?**

**ME: Grrrrr……..Let me GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Growls more-**

**Alucard: Mmmm….I guess not.**

**Kyla: Alucard will you please let go of her.**

**Alucard: Why?**

**Amber: Just do it.**

**Sir Integra: Alucard….Let her go!!!**

**Alucard: But Master she won't update.**

**Sir Integra: Alucard.**

**Alucard: Fine! –Let's go of me-**

**Me: Thank you Sir Integra!!!**

**Sir Integra: Only this once.**

**Me: Ok.**

**Amber: Oh I know what is in this chapter!!! Don't be alarmed because has no Lemon as of yet.**

**Kyla: True But it is Kind a like a lime.**

**Seras: before anyone says anything here is the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own hellsing. If she did it would be chaotic. Now on with the fic.**

Chapter 7

-Amber's P.O.V.-

The noise below my room was deafening, for me. I groaned and got up. I got dressed in black stretchy jeans, with socks, white tennis shoes, and a long sleeved purple shirt. 'I might as well help. I can't sleep.' I thought to myself, and went down stairs. "Walter?" I called looking around. "Over here!" he states, looking out the door for a moment and went back inside.

I walked over and went inside the room and asked, "How can I help?" "Can you make the bed, please?" Walter asked. "Sure." I replied, as I walked to the bed-coffin. I sighed as I changed the sheets with a new blanket on. I placed the button on top of the pillow on the corner. "What else?" I asked. "I am almost finished, so you can go back to sleep." Walter replied.

"I can't sleep because of the cleaning." I stated. "Well, I don't know what you can do. Well, you could clean the bathroom." He stated. "Ok." I said as I went into the bathroom to start to clean it. Walter watched for a minute and headed back the room.

-30 minutes later-

Walter stares at me as the floor is squeaking, but I was still cleaning. "It's squeaky clean, literally." Walter stated. I sighed and rubbed my finger over one TINY spot that did not squeak. "No, its not." I stated, squeak, squeak, squeak I then smiled and stated, "Squeaky Clean!!"

"That's a little obsessive." Walter commented. I then sat up suddenly and banged my head. "OWWW!!" I said rubbing the top of my head and tear up a little. Walter sighed and stated, "I need you to get Kyla." "She is asleep." I stated.

"She is in Alucard's coffin." Walter stated. "Ok." I stated and ran into Alucard's room. I sat in front of Alucard's coffin and stared at it. "DON'T TOUCH MY COFFIN!" Alucard stated. "I won't. Where is Kyla?" I asked, staring at the coffin. "She is asleep." Alucard said while appearing behind me. "Please don't do that! Well, uh…her room is finished along with a squeaky clean bathroom!" I exclaimed. "You know Amber, I don't like things squeaky clean, thanks." Kyla said while appearing beside Alucard. "Kyla…How do you do that?" he asked her. "Just can." She answered. "What do you want Amber?" Kyla asked while sighing.

"Your room is ready! But, I cleaned the bathroom to squeaky cleanness just for you!" I said tearing a little. "Oh…Thank you Amber!" Kyla states. "Oh, sweat. Look you mad her tear a little, Kyla." Alucard stated teasingly. "Don't make fun of me, my head was bashed today when cleaning your bathroom!!" I stated angrily.

I stood up and walked out, only to fall asleep, collapsing in the hallway. Walter came out, and saw me collapse in the hallway. "Kyla! Alucard! Amber has collapsed in the hallway!" Walter yelled while kneeling next to me.

-Kyla's P.O.V-

"Amber!!" I yelled as I ran out to the hallway. Seeing her on the floor with Walter kneeling beside her. "What happened?" I asked him. "She collapsed onto the floor." He replied. "Oh…no, she needs to go to bed." I stated, while picking her up and setting over my shoulder. Alucard came around and asked, "What happened?" "She probably passed out." I replied as I walked toward the stairs and started climbing them.

I entered the main hall to where Amber's room is located. "Why are you caring Amber?" Sir Integra asked. "She passed out, Sir Integra." I answered her, but continued walking to Amber's room. I entered the room and walked toward the bed and laid her down onto the bed gently and tucked her inside the covers. "Good night, Amber." I whispered, as I left her room.

-Amber's P.O.V.-

-1:00 A.M.-

I woke up and looked around. "Why am I in my room?" I asked myself. I got up and went down to see Kyla. "Kyla?" I asked as I knocked on her door. "Well…Well…Well…Look who is up at 1 A.M." Kyla states while opening the door for me. "Sorry, but I woke up…1 A.M?!" I asked as I waked into Kyla's room. Kyla started laughing at me. Then we both heard another much deeper laugh than Kyla's. "Alucard! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Kyla yelled as he came into view from the shadows.

"No! Stop laughing at me!!!! I did not know it was one am!!!" I stated angrily. I pouted a little and then attacked Alucard, stealing his hat. I ran off and up the stairs, hiding under my bed covers. "Where did she go, Kyla?" Alucard asked Kyla while appearing into my room with her. "Look at her bed." Kyla whispered to him. "No!!!!!!!!" I shouted from underneath the covers. I leapt out of bed and ran from my room.

"Amber!!! You ruined MY HAT!!!!!!" Alucard yelled. "Calm down Alucard!! The hat is not ruined!!!" Kyla yells at him. "Amber!!! Come here!!!!" He yelled again. "Leave her alone!!! Alucard!!! I have your hat now!!!!!!" Kyla yelled again. "Kyla!!!!! Come back here with My HAT!!!!" He shouted. "No!! Leave Amber alone, first!!!" Kyla yelled at him. "Alright!!!" he yells. "Boo!!!!!" Alucard yelled. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kyla screamed.

I sighed and stole the hat, running in the direction of Sir Integra's office. I sat in front of the door. Then started to straighten the wrinkles from it. The door opened and I fell on Sir Integra's feet, holding Alucard's hat. "Uh…Good Morning Sir Integra!" I greeted softly, and sitting up. "Why are you up?" she asked.

"I woke up, visited Kyla. Alucard startled us. So, I stole his hat. I ran and slid next to a vase and put the hat inside it. Then Kyla stole the hat, than I stole it back from her. Then I came here to straighten it out. For Alucard wouldn't kill me." I explained. Sir Integra studied me and shook her head and states, "Amber he won't kill you and give the hat back to him. Alucard!!!"

"But, I need to get the wrinkles out, first!" I stated holding the hat up to show her. "I will have Walter to take care of that." She stated. "Yes Master, you called?" Alucard asked as he came out from the floor. "Yes Alucard, here is your hat." Sir Integra stated while taking the hat from me, and giving it back to him. "Why thank you my master." He stated as he started to disappear from were he entered.

'Amber don't do that again!' Alucard told me in my mind. "But, I like the hat." I stated, pouting a little. "Wait! It's my fault it got wrinkled in the first place, and it would be unfair to Walter or anyone else besides myself to get the wrinkles out Sir Integra. I need to apologize. He hates me right now, so I cant for a while anyway." I stated looking sad. I looked at the ground and said, "You should get some sleep Sir Integra. No one will be mad at you for sleeping. I need to clean something."

I stood up and then asked, "Where is a bucket, sponge and soap?" Sir Integra sighed and answered, "Ok. Good Night." Then she walked off into the hall to her room. "Here Amber if you feel that bad." Alucard stated while returning from the shadows, handing me the hat. "Oh, sorry Alucard. And thanks." I stated and finished getting the wrinkles out. "Do you know where the cleaning supplies are?" I asked him. "Hmmm…In the basement next to my room, Why?" He replied. "Thanks." I stated and left him there. I retrieved the supplies. Then headed back to my room. I mixed the soap with water and dipped the sponge in. I started to clean, my bathroom. I pulled out the sponge and started to scrub the floor.

"Amber, why are you cleaning an already clean floor?" Alucard asked when he appeared. "Because I have to, I am upset and I need to clean." I replied and scrubbed harder.

-30 minutes later-

My hands had started to bleed, from scrubbing to hard. I continued to clean, since I was half way done with the floor. "Amber your hands are bleeding. Stop and get them medicated, or I will lick your hands." Alucard stated looking toward my raw, bleeding hands. "I don't think so Alucard." Kyla stated after appearing behind him and grabbing his hat. Then runs away stating, "Come and get me Alucard!" "Kyla come back here!" Alucard shouted and ran after her. I watched them run off and then continued to scrub the floor.

-30 minutes later…again!-

I was finished with floor and started scrubbing the tub. "What are you doing?" a female voice appeared. "Cleaning because I am upset." I replied and looked up to see Seras Victoria. "Why are you upset?" she asked. "Kyla come back here!!!" Alucard shouted. "No way!!! Come find me!!!" She yelled back. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. "They are so perfect for each other. And why do you have a first aid kit?" I asked. I then continued scrubbing the tub again and stated, "My hands are fine!"

"Well for you and will you stop scrubbing?" she replied. "Kyla! Get your butt over here!!!" Alucard yelled again. "No way!!! You have to find me!!" Kyla yelled as she walked in. "Kyla, thank you. You have given me a reason to scrub the floor again!" I stated, finished scrubbing the tub, and looked at Kyla. "Wait where is Alucard's hat?" I asked. "Hehehehe…I gave it to Walter to wash, because I dropped it in mud." Kyla answered.

"Kyla!! What have you done to my hat!!?" Alucard yelled, again. I shook my head and started rescrubbing the floor, then stopped. "Walter is awake?" I asked. "Kind of." Kyla replied. "I bet he was about to turn in." Seras stated. "Yes he was and I asked him where the washing room was." She states. "What did he say?" Seras asked. "He said it was by Alucard's room." Kyla answered. "What did you do?" Seras asked again. "I gave it Walter." Kyla informed. "Why?" Seras asked, again. "Because Alucard came in." Kyla stated as Alucard came in. "There you are!" he said with a smirk. "Uh, Oh, got to go!" Kyla states as she melted through the floor. "Not again!" Alucard complained following her.

"That was weird…I never saw my master follow a strange girl before." Sears stated. "Kyla Where are you?" Alucard yelled, this time she did not answer him. "She does that." I stated and dropped the sponge into the bucket. I pulled out the sponge again, and started to re-clean the floor. I stopped and started crying. "This is all fault." I whispered, crying harder, my tears hitting the floor. "What do you mean by that?" Seras asked. I smiled and said, "She stole Alucard's hat. So he would pay attention to her." I then stopped smiling and cried harder. I collapse onto the ground crying into my arms.

"Amber, don't be like that." Seras assured. "True, don't fell bad it is actually fun to be chased around." Kyla stated when she entered the room. She helped me up and led me to my chair and sitting me down. "KYLA WHERE ARE YOUU!!!!!!!!!?????" Alucard yelled. "STOP YELLING ALUCARD!!!! I AM IN AMBER'S ROOM!!!!!" Kyla yelled back to him. "Oh there you are." He stated as he fell through the ceiling. "Alucard, look at what your rage had done." Kyla scolded him. "What rage?" he asked. Kyla sighed and said, "You're yelling at her, then for me because of your hat." He looked at her for a moment and stated, "Didn't mean to." I nodded hesitantly for his somewhat apology.

"Police girl, do you smell blood?" Alucard asked. Her answer was only a nod. 'Amber are you bleeding?' Kyla asked me in the mind. I looked at my hands and hid them in my lap. "It smells like virgin blood." Alucard commented. I blushed and hid my hands more, clutching them into fists. Then Alucard looked at me and asked, "Are your hands still bleeding?" I tensed and continued looking at my hands. "Yes, but don't get to close to her, Alucard." Kyla stated while she stood in front of me.

"Oh really?" He stated sarcastically. I glared at my hands said, "I am fine!! I can take care of myself. I will take care of my hands later." Kyla turned around and states, "No, your hands need to be taken care of now!" then she leaned closer with her hand purple and touched my hands. They healed instantly. "Meanie." Alucard stated with a frown. I growled and yanked away my hands. I glared at the bed and stated, "Next time just leave me alone." "No." Kyla said, still standing between Alucard and I. "Alucard, if you touch her, there will be hell to pay." She warned him. Alucard left through the floor with a growl. "I don't drink fresh blood. Only the transfusion blood for me." Seras stated as she left us. "Kyla…Next time…please…let me be!! Alucard won't try anything." I snapped at her.

"Yes, he will…we are not from this dimension. And we will have to get used to the fact that we will never return home." Kyla snapped back. I flinched and curled up in a ball on the bed. "This is all my fault." I whispered barring my head into my pillow. "No, it is not your fault. It was 'Dads' fault for being abusive. We needed to escape." Kyla stated calmly. "Amber will you please stop cleaning too roughly. If you keep cleaning like that. And Alucard tastes it. He will find out we are not from here. Then he will continue to come after you…I don't want that to happen ok?" She continued.

"I hugged the pillow to my chest and stuffed my face into the pillow. "Kyla GET OUT!!!!" I shouted, but it was muffled. "Why?" Kyla asked. "Just get out!!" I shouted at her. "Oh? Why? You want me to leave? Well if I do I won't protect you from Alucard." Kyla stated. A hard back book came flying out of the bookcase and hit Kyla's head. "LEAVE ME NOW!!!" I yelled at her in anger. The anger I had been pouring out of my body.

I glanced up at Kyla with the evilest of glares that would make even Alucard stop in his tracks and retreat. Kyla rubbed her head and states, "Well ok. I will not protect you for awhile." Then she left while yelling, "Hey Alucard!! Can I hang with you?" "Sure!!" He called back to her. I glared and then had the book come over to me. I read the cover which said, 'The Count of Monte Cristo' then I opened the book. I started reading, getting myself into the book. (Since I haven't read it in a while, I wont say where I an at).

-4 hours and 30 minutes later-

I heard a knock on the door, so I put my thumb to hold the page, and said, "Come in." Walter came in and asked, "Are you alright? You missed breakfast." "I did? I am sorry. I guess I lost tract of time." I replied. "It's alright. Sir Integra wishes to speak with you here. So I will go and get her." Walter stated and left.

-5 minutes later-

Sir Integra walked in and sat down on a chair. "Why did you miss breakfast?" she asked. "I was reading 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and I lost track of time." I replied. "Alright, why?" she asked. "I threw it at Kyla's head, and then picked it up. I saw the title and stated reading." I replied. "How did you get here?" she asked. "Well…how do I answer that?" I asked myself. 'Don't tell her!' Kyla shouted in my head. "Ow!" I shouted holding my head.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, headache, that is all." I replied. I then breathe in and said, "I wished us here, on accident." "How? And Why?" Sir Integra asked. "I just did. I wished us somewhere safe, and so we came here where you are. As to why, I really don't know what to say." I replied. 'Why did you tell her?' Kyla asked loudly into my head. "Ow! Stupid headache." I shouted gripping my head and moved quickly foreword. Unfortunately, this opened one of my cuts across my back painfully and I cried out in pain. "Crap!!" Kyla yelled. "What is wrong?" Sir Integra yelled. Kyla walked in and said, "It is Alucard." "Kyla come on let us go again!" Alucard yelled. "No, you will just keep reading my mind again!" Kyla yelled back at him. "No I won't." he answer as he came in. "What are you two doing?" Sir Integra asked.

"Playing video games." Alucard stated. "And he keeps reading my mind on I would to next." Kyla complained. "And what are these games?" Sir Integra asked. "Fighting games." Kyla answered with a growl. "Alucard, stop annoying her play as if you were human!" Sir Integra commanded. Alucard looked down and stated in a monotone voice, "Yes, Master." He then left and yelled, "Kyla let us try again!!"

"Alright!" Kyla yelled back while she still growling. "Oh! Amber you can tell the rest to her, ok. And I will tell Alucard." Kyla stated. "What a crazy bunch." Sir Integra stated. "Kyla! One of my scabs opened again! Ow! Another one!! Man! Now my back is bleeding everywhere!! Okay!!! I accidentally wished us here because our step-father was drunk and going to beat us. Well, me anyway and now I need to try to stop my back from bleeding." I explained and walked quickly to the bathroom. (The bucket and sponge have mysteriously disappeared, a.k.a. Walter, put them away).

"Alright! Coming!" Kyla yelled while running after me. "Oh? I smell blood." Alucard stated while he entered the room, where Sir Integra was. "Amber is bleeding, Kyla is taking care of it." Sir Integra stated while closing her eyes. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!!!!" I stated, my back feeling inflamed and bleeding. "Sorry! Don't mean to hurt you!" Kyla stated over the 'Ows'. "Stupid Sep-father hurt me, not you…OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said and bending over in pain.

"Sorry! Man! Why did he do this again!?" Kyla asked. "Because he was pissed and I was there. We need to get this shirt off! OWW!!!" I replied quietly. "Alright come on." Kyla said. I pulled off the now soaked with blood shirt painfully, and gritting teeth with pain. I then unhooked my bra and covered myself. "Alright this will hurt." Kyla warned. "Ok. Just help please!" I said.

"Well, my hands will be purple soon." Kyla stated, and started to mumble to herself. "Just please get the pain to stop." I whispered. "Fine, you will be paralyzed." Kyla stated. Sir Integra and Alucard are just listening over the conversation. "Kyla, will you at least lock the stupid door!" I said. "Alright!" Kyla snapped while locking the door. "Sorry but it really hurts oh more blood is coming…now." I said. "Grrrrr…GOD DAMN IT!!!!! COME ON AND HEAL!!!!" Kyla yelled at her powers. "That is not helping me." I stated. "Well, my powers are sometime are uncontrollable. I guess the powers hate me." Kyla said while trying make her hands purple. "Okay! Okay! Sorry." I said and sighed.

"Finally, they are purple!" Kyla stated to me. I smiled a little and closed my eyes. As the healing light mend through my body. I sighed a little, "I hope you will un-paralyze me after this." I said. "Yes I will, Geez." Kyla replied. "Last time you forgot, remember?" I asked. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Kyla stated. "It's okay. You remembered an hour later and I was fine." I replied. 'I really don't like this' I thought to myself with a sigh.

"I know, but it has to be done." Kyla answered. "DON'T ENTER MY MIND!!" I stated upset. I sighed and started thing about random things. "Sorry, when we are not from our original place. I can't control my psychic abilities." Kyla stated. "Oh will you please not mention that!" I hissed. "Sorry, but I have forgotten and forgiven." Kyla stated. I sighed and sat up as Kyla un- paralyze me. I re-hooked my brand put on a new shirt. I stood up and stretched a little. I walked out of the bathroom and stared at people in my room. "I am fine. Also out of pain, Sir Integra." I stated and then went to the bed, laying down, kind of curled up.

"Come on you two. Let her sleep." Kyla stated while dragging everyone away. "Guten Nicht." I whispered falling asleep. I curled up into a small ball in my sleep, baring my face a little into the pillow. "Did she just say 'Guten Nicht'?" Walter asked a little surprised. "Yeah, she took German in school." Kyla answered.

**Me: How was that?**

**Alucard: Hmm…Longer than usual.**

**Kyla: Hey that did happen. It does happen, my powers anyway.**

**Amber: That was painful. **

**Me: Yeah**

**Alucard: Is or will be a lemon?**

**Me: Umm….I have not decided yet.**

**Alucard: ……….**

**Me: I hope you guys like that. I know it was a lot longer.**

**Seras: Yeah that was. **

**Everyone: NOW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. FROM WHERE?

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Now Here we go!!!**

**Alucard: Go where?**

**Me: No where!!**

**Alucard: Nowhere? Where is that?**

**Seras: Master I believe that she meant the fic.**

**Alucard: Police Girl, STAY OUT OF THIS!!!**

**Me: Don't make me send my little brother after you, Alucard.**

**Alucard: …..**

**Seras: Thank you.**

**Me: your welcome **

**Seras: Here is the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing. If she did it would be chaos. Now on with the fic!!!**

Chapter 8

-Kyla's P.O.V.-

"Well what now?" Alucard asked. "She needs more rest than I do." I stated. "Kyla, tell us more about you two in my office." Sir Integra stated while walking up to the room. "Well I guess I must tell you." I stated following Sir Integra. The others followed as well. After we entered the office, Sir Integra sat inside her chair and looked at me. "Well." She states while lighting a cigar. "Well, Amber and I are not from anywhere you know." I replied.

"I want to know where you two are from." She stated. "You would not believe me I will say that first." I replied. "Where we live is a world…" I said with a pause. "Go on." Alucard encouraged. "I will have Alucard to say that it is true or false." Sir Integra states. I nodded and continued, "We are from another dimension." They all stared at me and sir Integra shouts, "That is ridiculous!" "No, how we ended up here was that Amber wished us here to be safe from our abusive father." I stated calmly to them, not being affected by Sir Integra's out burst.

"Alucard is what she is stating is the truth or it is false?" Sir Integra asked him. "My Master what she just stated is the truth." Alucard replied as he entered my mind and then leaving it. "Well what else would you like to know?" I asked. "How the two of you came here." Sir Integra stated as she closed her eyes. "As I said, she wished us here. How…She will kill me, but not literally…She is a half angel and human…" I continued while cringing as Amber screamed. "Also I am a half Dragon myself." I continued as I looked the door as Amber busted in with anger in her eyes.

"I am in trouble, Huh?" I asked her. "Why tell them? It hurts like Hell's Eternal Fire Now!" Amber shouted at me. "Sorry, but they needed to know." I told her. "What Hurts?" Alucard asked. "MY STUPID WINGS!! THEY HURT LIKE HELL'S ETERNAL FIRE IN THE VERY DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!!!" Amber shouted at the top of her lungs. "YOU KNOW THAT SHOUTING IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!!!!" I yelled at her with purple glowing eyes.

"But it hurts." She answers softly. She blinked and her eyes glazed over. She started glowing and black wings broke through the glow. She flared her wings and the glowing faded away. She looked the same as before, only with big black wings coming out of her back. Also the fact that her eyes are now silver. She smiled her eye now unglazed. "Ow!" she shouted, stretching her wings. She flapped her wings twice and was in the air, hovering about five inches off the ground. (Her feet are five inches of the ground). Smiling still and waved a little.

I shook my head and said, "My turn." I felt like crap when I started to change. First thing that came out was the tail. It rips through my ass, and straight out about five feet. (No one is behind me). Then my ten foot out of twenty-five feet wings ripped out painfully as well as the tail had done. Then my legs, arms, torso, and then my head with a golden crown. I am a ten out of twenty feet Dragon Queen. The golden crown clashes with my deep purple body and black talons.

"Pretty!! Pretty!!!" Amber exclaimed. –Ahhhh…Thank you…I guess- I said through their minds. Alucard was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Puppy dog EYES!!!" Amber stated. She giggled and flew a little backwards smiling. –Yeah you're cute with those eyes- I said, out of my character. "WHAT?!! NO!! I DON'T HAVE THOSE EYES!!" He yells looking at everyone and waving his arms back forth.

"You have those eyes Alucard!" Amber exclaimed, smiling more. "No, I don't have those eyes." He stated with the eyes and he was blushing, stopped waving his arms. "Oh yes you do!" Amber argued. "No I don't" Alucard stated angrily and the puppy eyes are still there. –Oh yes, you do CUTEY!!- I stated. "Cutey!! She called you Cutey!!" Amber exclaimed laughing. Amber beat her wings two more times, now above Walter's head and two feet behind him. "What are you doing Amber?" Walter asked. "Flying away from Alucard." She replied, smiling more.

"Me? Cutey? No I am not!" Alucard said and waved his arms again. –Yes you are- I stated when I was two feet from him. Amber giggled and landed behind Walter. "This is funny to watch." She stated. "Why?" Walter asked. "Kyla is cornering him." She replied. "What?? You like me?" Alucard asked me with the eyes and a brow raised. –Yeah, why, Mr. Cutey? - I stated to him inching closer.

"Yep, yep! Kyla loves you! She's only like this because she is in her dragon form, she also can't control her emotions." Amber said, hiding behind Walter. –Amber shut up, I know- I snapped at while feeling venerable. "Yes Ma'am." Amber whispered. "Kyla do you really like me that much?" Alucard asked. –Ummm…. - was my reply as I blushed a deeper purple.

Walter gently pulled Amber out from behind him. "Is that a good sign? Or do we all need to run?' He asked. "No it is safe." Amber stated. "Oh? You really do, Kyla?" Alucard asked me. –Yes I do- I replied while I am still blushing. "I think you should get to some place private." Amber muttered.

-I think that is a good idea- I stated as I grabbed Alucard's arm and disappeared with him. "I don't think that was a good idea, Amber." Sir Integra said. "Yes it was, trust me." Amber stated. "No it was not because Alucard can…" Sir Integra said while looking at Walter. "Just trust me." Amber stated and disappeared in a whirlwind of black feathers. "Why trust her?" Sir Integra asked the other two. The two shrugged, with a weird look each.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

When Kyla's Dragon side grabbed me and we disappeared, I was surprised. "Kyla, where are we?" I asked her. –Hehehehe…my room- she answered. "Why are we…?" I began but interrupted by a Dragon Kiss. I pushed her away and backed up while stating, "Kyla, you do not want to do that." She transformed back into her original form and asked, "Why not?"

"You don't want a horny vampire after you." I replied. "That is my choice is it not? I thought you liked me." She stated as she turned her back toward me. "I do like you, but I would rather take it slow." I replied while I moved closer to her back. "Well…" she started but instead started to cry. "Why are you doing that?" I asked.

She turned around and gave me a hug. "I…For the first time shown my true feelings about someone in Draco form, but it back fired to me." She explained and dug her head more into my chest. "…" Was my reply. I was speechless, I could not say anything. I blew it, like I always do.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "I am sorry." I said to her and to my own surprise I kiss her forehead. "Alucard, you now know my feelings about you, what do you think of me?" she asked. "What I think of you is that you the most beautiful dragon I have ever met. Also better at video games than any other." I replied.

"You are just saying that…" she began, when she looked at me with her grey, blue eyes, but I interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She was surprised, but she gave in. My arms were around her, comforting her. Her arms around my neck. The way she kissed me was amazing, away I can't explain, like we were meant for each other. After what seemed like eternity she broke away.

"Alucard, I…" she began, but became lost in my eyes. "Kyla, I have fallen in love with you." I stated, hugging her tightly, but not to tightly. "Alucard, I love you too." She replied hugging me tightly as well. For centuries I have been waiting for someone to say those words and mean it. Kyla is that one, who meant it out of the thousands of women I have met in the centuries I have lived.

-I can't believe I confessed to him- she thought to herself. –I can't believe she did- I thought loud enough for her to hear. Kyla smiled and said, "Let's just hope that they don't think we are making love right now." I chuckled and replied, "I agree."

-Amber's P.O.V.-

I sat on the roof, looking like a statue, a smile my face. My wings twitched, and I pulled myself further into the shadows. "Someone needs to come find me." I muttered wrapping my wings around me. I opened my wings and caught the wind, flying up higher on the roof. I landed, wrapping my wings around me again.

In a flurry of black feathers, I had disappeared and reappeared in my room. I opened my wings, stretching them out to their full five foot (wings are actually around ten feet in length). I heard someone knock; I pulled my wings in halfway in and said, "Come in."

Walter came in and said, "Dinner is ready." "Sorry Walter, but I can't eat tonight. I need to feed off the moon, along with the first rays of the new morning." I said, folding my wings next to me, very relaxed. "The sun is almost down." He stated. "I am going soon. I need to get up there before 9pm. When the moon is at its strongest tonight. I will see you later, Walter." I said and in another flurry of black feathers disappeared. Reappearing on the back of a horse statue on the property, somewhere.

"Opps, wrong spot!" I said, in another flurry of black feathers transporting me to the statue I had been hiding behind earlier. As the last rays of the sun faded away, I flew to the roof and stood there at the top. I spread my wings all the way out, and became a living statue of the Black Angel.

- Kyla's P.O.V.-

"Why not we go and see Sir Integra?" I asked. "No." Alucard replied. "Why not?" I asked again. "Why not is because that she is busy with her paperwork." He replied again. "Oh? How do you know?" I asked. He smirked and replied, "Because she yelled at me about that she is busy and does not want to be disturbed." "Oh." I stated. A knock came at the door.

I let go of Alucard from hugging him, he the same. "Come in." Alucard stated.

-We will keep our love a secret, ok? - Alucard stated in my mind. –Yes, I agree, but for a while- I replied. Alucard nodded as Walter walked in.

"Kyla, does Amber have anything planed anything special tonight? She went off saying about tonight's moon charge and tomorrow's first rays of the day. Dinner is ready, if you wish to come up and eat, Miss. Kyla." Walter stated setting the blood on the table. "Oh, she does that about twice a month to keep her strong." I stated. "Oh, really?" Alucard stated instead of asking.

"Yep." I replied. "I see, will you join us for dinner Kyla? I am about to attempt to get Sir Integra to join us." Walter stated and left. "Why not, see you Alucard." I said following Walter. "Hahaha…Kyla I am coming too." Alucard said while disappearing into thin air.

-Walter's P.O.V.-

I knocked on the office door, and went in, "Sir Integra, will you join us for dinner?" I asked with a bow. "What?" She asked while looking up from her paperwork. "Will you join us for dinner, Sir Integra?" I asked again. "Oh yes, see you in the dinning room." She answered. "Of course, Sir Integra." I stated and left.

I went to the dinning room and made sure everything was in the right place, while waiting for Sir Integra and the others to come. Alucard was standing in the shadows, as for Kyla…wasn't in my line of view. "Hello Walter!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and said, "Hello Kyla. As soon as Sir Integra comes down we can eat. And Alucard don't go up to her office." I looked at Alucard, when I said that last part.

"Hey Al!" Kyla said to Alucard. All Alucard did was growl. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked. "I don't believe he likes the nickname." I replied. "Opps, sorry Alucard." She exclaimed. "Humph!" He said in return. Just then Sir Integra came in with Seras behind her. "Good evening Sir Integra and Seras Victoria." I greeted. "Good evening Walter, Kyla, Alucard." Sir Integra replied. "Good evening Master, Kyla, Walter." Seras replied after Sir Integra did. Alucard nodded and same with Kyla. I nodded and started dinner in the kitchen.

-Sir Integra's P.O.V.-

After Walter left to the kitchen, we sat down at the table. I sat at the head, Seras to the right same with Alucard. Kyla was on my left. "So, what did you do to Alucard when you two left the room?" I started. "Well, I had done nothing, because I hastily turned back to normal before I could do anything to him." She replied. "Alucard, what did you do?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied with the same tone as Kyla.

"Well how is your paperwork, Sir Integra? Do you need any help?" Kyla asked. "Fine, but no I can do it. Thanks for the offer though." I replied. "Ok. Just call me if you need a break." She stated. "Police Girl, what did you do tonight?" Alucard asked Seras. "Training mostly, Master." She answered. "What kind of training?" Kyla asked.

"Target practice." She answered. Walter walked in and looked at us. "Walter come and join us." I suggested. "Of course Sir Integra." He replied sitting down next to Kyla. "What is for dinner, Walter?" I asked. "It is Chicken Alfredo, and some fruit salad, Sir Integra." Walter replied. "That sounds good." I stated. "Yes that sounds good." Kyla agreed. "And what is for us?" Alucard asked. "I left you dinner in your rooms, I will get them." He stated as he started to get up. "Walter sit, I will get them." Kyla stated as her hands glowed.

Then three goblets appeared; one in front of Alucard, one in front of Seras, and one in front of herself. "Why Kyla I did not know you like the blood." Alucard stated sarcastically. "I need it to regain my strength. I was born as a vamdraco." She replied hotly. I shook my head and asked, "Where is Amber?" "Oh, she is probably on the roof recharging. Mostly she charges on the moonlight and early sun light, but she will be back." Kyla replied.

Walter looks little tired when he was told to sit down. "You look tired Angel of Death, are you pushing yourself too hard?" Alucard asked. "No, I am not." Walter replied, and gave Alucard a look. "Hmm…doubt it." Alucard stated and sipped from his goblet. Seras drank from her goblet as well also Kyla did to.

Walter sighed a little, and dinner was served. He ate slowly, and only ate one half a plate of Alfredo and only one half of fruit salad. We all finished dinner. "That was good." I stated. "Yep." Everyone agreed. Then Walter stood and started to clear the plates and going to the kitchen.

**Me: Well there you go.**

**Alucard: …….**

**Me: What Alucard?**

**Alucard: That was…..-eyes Kyla-**

**Kyla: …..Alucard no only in the fic….-lost in Alucard's eyes-**

**Me: Ok…we lost them…**

**Seras: Yep you got that right.**

**Amber: May I?**

**Me: May you what….Oh yeah go ahead…**

**Amber: Hehehehehehehe……So now review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The angel is awake

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Wow!!! We are now on the 9th chapter!!!**

**Seras: Yeah I know I can't to see what happens now!!  
Me: Are they still lost?**

**Amber: Yeah I don't think we will see them for a while.**

**Me: ok.**

**Seras: before anyone says anything else, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing if she did, it would be chaos. Now on with the fic!!**

-Chapter 9-

-Walter's P.O.V.-

I sighed and put the dishes in the sink, then sitting tiredly in a chair. 'Old age really taking its toll on me.' I thought to myself and sighed again. 'I really do wonder how everyone would react to me being useless.' I thought to myself and rubbed my temples. "Not tired, Huh?" Alucard asked. "I need to keep up appearances Alucard." I stated. "Whatever you say Angel of Death." Alucard stated. "Is there something you need Alucard?" I asked.

"Amber would right now be in here and trying to get you to go to bed, if she weren't on the roof recharging." He stated. "What are you saying?" I asked. "Go to be Angel of Death, or I will tell Amber how late you were up tonight, and then she'll worry about you. From what I can gather from her personality, she will worry herself sick." Alucard stated and left.

I sighed and went to Sir Integra's office, "Sir Integra, I will be going to bed, if you don't need anything else." I said. "No, good night Walter." Sir Integra stated. "Good night Sir Integra." I said, and went to bed.

-Amber's P.O.V. During Walter's P.O.V.-

'I sometimes dislike this.' I thought to myself.

-Sir Integra's P.O.V.-

I yawned a little, and continued with the paperwork. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Sir Integra?" Kyla asked looking in the room. "Yes! NOW GOOD NIGHT!!!" I shouted at her, and continued with the papers.

-2 Hours later-

I stood up and went to bed.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

I sighed and shook my head a little. "What is it Alucard?" Kyla asked. "Master and The Angel of Death are both stubborn." I stated while pulling her into a hug. "…" was her reply as she blushed. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

-The next morning, in Amber's P.O.V.-

I fell onto my hand and knees, my wings practically on the ground. In a flurry of feathers, I appeared in the kitchen in my human form. I stood up only to stumble backwards onto a wall. "Are you alright?" Walter asked. "Yeah…I am…Hungry! Can you please give me anything edible to eat?" I asked.

He handed me a bucket full of ice with a couple of blood packets on top. "Ahhhh…I don't eat straight blood." I stated. "Can you take it down to Alucard for me please?" Walter asked. "Sure." I said, taking the bucket, and walked very slowly to the dungeons. I supported myself on the wall next to the door that lead to his room, and knocked weakly. "Alucard opened the door, and looked over at me. "Take the bucket." I stated, holding it up to him, my arm shaking.

He took the bucket and my arm dropped. I was breathing heavily, and I walked back to the kitchen shakily. "Be careful Angel." Alucard stated. I stopped and said in a monotone voice, "Don't call me that." I then continued on walking only shakier, and when I got back to the kitchen, I collapsed onto a chair. "Sorry, you must be tired." Walter stated, putting some strawberries in front of me.

"Thank…you." I said, and ate them slowly. "How can you be tired? Haven't you been asleep?" Walter asked. "No, I was recharging, wings out fully, standing on the roof and recharging. I'm sad it didn't rain though. I wouldn't be this bad right now…right now, if I were an angel, a full one. I would be flying through the skies in my bird form. Can't do that for another week, plans I can't go into my angel form. And if I use my abilities too much, too fast, I'll be force into my true form. Hurts to be forced." I said, and breathed in and out slowly.

"How would the rain help with that?" He asked. "If it rained, hailed, sleeted, or snowed, I would not have over charged, which is what I did." I explained. He looked confused, and I sighed, "Half angels have to start recharging at the end of sundown, meaning they are there the entire night till the first rays of the morning, which 'wake' us. At that time, our bodies are adjusting to the overload of heavenly power." I explained.

"I see." Walter said and continued fixing breakfast. I sighed, and looked at the ceiling. I started crying softly and said, "Walter?" "Yes?" He replied. "When you die at some point, can you tell me what Heaven looks like?" I asked. "Won't you see it?" He asked. "No. Not for awhile, a long while." I replied, and stopped crying.

"Alright, I will tell you." He agreed. "Thank you Walter." I replied. I looked at my hands, wiped my eyes, and then smiled at him. "Need help with breakfast?" I asked. "Cut the fruit please." He answered. As we prepared breakfast (Insert what ever you want here). We talked about the recent attacks. "It doesn't make sense. They are all attacking around us." I stated.

"That's true." Walter said. "Oh good, you can stand without shaking Angel Amber." Alucard stated as he came in. "I will clean the knife." I stated, turned around and threw the carving knife into his arm. I went over to him, and pulled it out, and hissed, "DO NOT CALL ME ANGEL!!!" I walked over to the sink, and washed the knife off, dried it, and continued cutting the fruit.

"Why does Alucard have an open wound on his arm?" Kyla asked as she came in. "I threw a knife into his arm for calling me Angel." I replied, cutting the fruit. "Alucard don't call her that or she will keep throwing stuff…or very sharp and shinny objects at you." I heard Alucard growl at her.

I finished cutting the fruit and put it into a bowel. "I need to sleep in the rain." I muttered, and sat in a chair. "Are you alright?" Walter asked. I looked up, and then put my head on my hands. "Looks like you are not getting an answer, Walter." Kyla stated. I growled a little, but otherwise didn't reply. "Yep, you are not getting one. See you later you two." Kyla stated and left. "Kyla, I need to have a word with you!" Alucard called after her and he left afterward. "Don't you wan to go somewhere?" Walter asked looking over at me. "A cage is a cage Walter. It doesn't matter how beautiful, or big, it's still a cage." I stated, muffled. Walter looked sad for a minute and went back to preparing breakfast.

**Me: Well there it is.**

**Amber: That happens I become depressed after the recharging.**

**Seras: That sucks. Eh…No pun intended.**

**Me: Hehe...Its ok I would do the same.**

**Kyla: Did I miss something?**

**Me: Yeah the fic.**

**Alucard: Grrrrr……..**

**Kyla: T $(( &$ IT!!!!!**

**Me: Ok…….**

**Seras: I believe it is time for you readers to review please!!**


	10. Oi!

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Whoa….Chapter ten!!!! Yay!!!**

**Alucard: That is good…what now?**

**Me: Hehehehehehehe…..Some sugar with Kyla and Alucard!!!!!!**

**Seras: Cool!!!! Can't wait!**

**Me: He he….Me too!!!**

**Kyla: Did I miss something?**

**Me: No not really, unless you count that you are in love with Alucard!**

**Alucard: Hahaha…What shall I do with you my Dear Kyla? –Insanely grins-**

**Kyla: O.o Nani???????????**

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehe….Oh what I have plan for you all!!!!! –Laughs evilly and yet insanely-**

**Seras: Ok let's go!!!!! But first…the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Hellsing; if she did, it would be chaos!! Now on with the fic!!**

-Chapter 10-

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

-Kyla meet me in your room! - Alucard stated rather loudly in my head. –Fine- I replied calmly. As soon as I entered my room, he was there. I closed the door and asked, "What Alucard?" He disappeared and I felt to arms wrapped themselves around my waist as I heard a reply, "Behind you." I turned around in his arms and I hugged him. As I let go, he did not. He just stayed the way he was, just holding me. "Alucard, what are you doing?" I asked him as I looked up to his face.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and replied, "Just holding you, you look a little tense." "Oh." I said as I buried my head into his chest and relaxed. We stayed like that for a while. "Kyla, how come you hide your emotions?" he asked two hours later. "Because with the dragons, we can't have human emotions. Me I am half dragon." I replied, muffled because I was still buried in his chest. "So, you try to be an ice hearted dragon queen?" Alucard asked. "No I don't want to be like that, but…." I replied but was interrupted by him. "Kyla don't listen to them, they are not you."

Then after that he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed. "Alucard what are you doing?" I asked. "Putting you to bed you need the rest." He replied as he laid me onto the bed and tucked me in. "I don't want to." I stated. "You need sleep." He said as he kissed my fore head. "But…" I started to say but I fell asleep instead.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

After I had made Kyla fall asleep, I heard the police girl was bored through the link we shared. I phased from Kyla's room to the kitchen, startling the police girl. I chuckled as she stated, timidly, "M-Master!" I raised my eye brow and asked, "Have you been drinking your blood?" She smiles and nods as she stated, proudly, "Yes I have, Master!" I then heard the microwave go off. I tipped my head and asked, "You like the blood warm?" Seras nods and she explains, "I had a bet with Kyla, she said to warm it up first as it tastes better that way and I did…I don't like it cold though." I nodded and then asked, "How long has the bet last?" Seras tilted her to the side as she thought and replied, "Ummm…about two weeks…Why?"

"Ahhhh…and so what was Kyla's part?" I asked her. She shrugs her shoulders and stated, "She never said her part yet, I know we have been busy though." I nodded in my agreement. Seras then took out the packet and poured out the blood into a cup and took a swallow. I smiled with pride as she continued drinking, and I stated, "That's my little Police girl." After she finished, Seras set the cup in the sink and smiled, "Thank you Master! Now it is time for my shower, bye Master!"  
I nodded as she left the kitchen I then phased from the kitchen to Kyla's room.

-Sir Integra's P.O.V.-

"Humph! More attacks! This is ridiculous!" I stated to myself. I looked at the clock it was around noon. "Well, I should take a nap, before tonight." I said. I then put the speaker on and stated, "Walter," "Yes Sir Integra." Came Walter's reply. "Stay in charge as I take a nap for tonight." I stated to him. "Yes Sir Integra." He replied. I turned the speaker off and stand. I walked out of the office, passing Walter as I go to my room to take a nap.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

When I entered Kyla's room, I saw Kyla sleeping peacefully. 'I should get to bed myself.' I thought to myself. I phased again, but instead phasing to my room I phase into Kyla bed. Kyla turned over, 'Great…' I thought to myself as her head and hand landed onto my chest, and she nuzzled then she stopped. 'Great…just great.' I thought sarcastically again.

'Well I will sleep here then.' I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around her, I just had to.

-Amber's P.O.V-

I sighed and tried to stand, only to fall. "Ow! That's it! I have to go to my true form!" The wings ripped out off my shoulder blades, and my eyes become pale silver, while I was wearing a green dress with an opening for the wings. As for my hair it was white and the wings are still black. "Ow!" I whispered and standing up. "Oh boy." I muttered and walked to Sir Integra's office. "Hello Miss. Amber." Walter stated. "Uh...Just Amber, please Walter. Where is Sir Integra?" I asked.

"She is taking a nap I believe. Amber why are your eyes silver?" he asked. "It's my true form. Unfortunately every angel within a 5 mile radius will now know where I am located at." I stated. Walter sighed and I folded my wings around me. "I really need it to rain." I stated out loud. "Why do you want it to rain?" He asked. "So I can go stand in the rain." I stated.

**  
Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe……..There you go.**

**Everyone: Grrrr……..**

**Me: Now Seras what do you say?**

**Seras: Everyone review!!  
Alucard: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. A chapter with a surprize

**Here is the next chapter, flames will be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Hi Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alucard: FINALLY YOU HAVE UPDATED!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, I know Alucard.**

**Seras: Why haven't you updated this fic?**

**Me: I was trying to but I had to look for a job, and still have not found one not only that I had lost internet for awhile too!**

**Seras: Oh.**

**Alucard: I am not happy about that.**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Alucard: ……..job hunting, no internet, and updating!**

**Me: oh, and Seras?**

**Seras: Huh?**

**Me: I thought to tell you as a make up to everyone there is two chapters in this one.**

**Seras: Yes!!!**

**Me: The disclaimer please.**

**Seras: Yes, here is the disclaimer, alucardgal doesn't not own Hellsing, and if she did it would be in chaos!!! Now on with the Fic!!!!!**

**-Chapter 11-**

**-KYLA'S P.O.V.-**

I woke up suddenly, hearing Amber's words. "I should go and see her." I said to myself while trying to sit up, but could not. "What the?" I mumbled out loud as I looked above my head and saw Alucard sleeping. "So, that's why I can't get up." I thought out loud. Alucard was holding me, comfortably close to him, as he slept. I looked down as I whispered, "Great" Then started to lift Alucard's arm up for I to move, unfortunately I was unable to, him and his vampiric strength. –Great just great. - I thought sarcastically to myself.

Laughter echoed through my mind as I looked up again, but to see Alucard awake and smiling at me. "Alucard can you let me go?" I asked as I growled a little. "Why?" He asked as his face drew closer to mine. "I need…What are you…" I started but was interrupted with a passionate kiss from him. After a little while we broke apart, and I asked him, "Why?" "Why what?" He answered with his own question as he kissed my forehead. "Making me feel this way." I replied as I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and replied, "I was about to ask the same thing."

-Walter's P.O.V.-

Amber Collapsed, and I caught her, surprised how light she was. "Thanks." She muttered as I had her sit in a chair. Her wings folded around her more, as if protecting her from something. The phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello…Yes…Yes…Of Course…Right away." I stated. "Amber?" I asked. "Yes?" She answered. "I need you to go and wake Sir Integra for me. I'll go and get the others." I stated. "Ok, Walter." Amber replied as she disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

-Amber's P.O.V.-

I appeared in Sir Integra's room, in the flurry of black feathers; the feathers never stay, only for show. Sitting in a chair, I watched Sir Integra sleeping for a moment. "Is this the only time you relax, Sir Integra?" I asked gently. She woke up slowly and sat up, seeing me, she asked groggily, "What are you doing in my room?" "Walter wanted you to wake up. He got a phone call." "Why Walter didn't wake me up?" She asked, as she was getting annoyed. "He went to wake up the other inhuman people." I replied. "We will see you in your office." I replied as I left the traditional way; through the door.

-Meanwhile in Walter's P.O.V.-

I sighed as I walked down the stairs to the dungeons; I decided that I take my time for a moment. 'I am getting old.' I thought sadly to myself. "I will wake Alucard first." I said out loud as I walked to his room where the old blood seal was located. As I stopped, I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened after five minutes, Alucard was standing there with his normal suit attire, but without his hat, coat, and glasses. He asked, "Yes, 'Angel of Death'?" "Can you wake Miss. Kyla and Miss. Seras, please? You are needed in Sir Integra's Office." I replied, and then turned around to walk away.

-Amber's P.O.V.-

Sir Integra walked in a few minutes after I did, five more minutes, Walter, Alucard, Kyla, and Seras walked in as well. Right when Seras started to open her mouth I interrupted her by saying, "Don't push me Seras I am not in the mood." Walter looked at me with concern in his eyes, and then Sir Integra asked, "Why we all are dragged up here, Walter?"

"A letter was sent to the mayor of a small town, saying if he didn't put $20,000 in a bell inside the church, he would kill them with ghouls." Walter stated as he had a file in his hand that he picked up from Sir Integra's desk before reading it. "Ghouls? A vampire, probably a freak." I muttered to myself.

"Why did you wake all of us?" Sir Integra asked. "Well, because, Sir Integra, Alucard, Kyla, Amber, and Seras can handle this alone, also I don't have the authority to give the order." Walter replied. "Well, we will send our two vampires, dragon, and the angel in." Sir Integra stated. "I am only half Angel, Sir Integra, not a full one." I corrected while Sir Integra just glared in her response.

Black Feathers flew around me, in the air, mending in and out, becoming a black trench coat, hiding my wings from view, and wearing a matching dress with it. "I'm ready." I stated as I held onto a chair that I was standing by, for support. "Are you sure you are alright?" Walter asked. "Yes, I am." I replied. "I don't think so." Kyla stated worriedly. "I'm fine!!" I stated as more black feathers swirled around me, and mended together at my feet, showing black knee high socks, and knee high black boots after the feathers disappeared.

I was still holding onto the chair for support as Kyla stated as she crossed her arms, "No, not when you are still holding onto the chair." Then she gives me the 'I know you want to go, but can't look.' I glared back at her and let go of the chair, but only to grab the chair again for support. "You still need to rest. You all ways get weak after recharging." Kyla stated as she glared but will worried eyes.

"I am fine Kyla!!  And why did you mention that? You know how I feel about that!" I replied. "Grrrr…I know you don't like me saying that but I worry about you." Kyla growled. "I won't say it again Kyla! I am fine!!!" I replied with a white lie, hoping Kyla would drop it like she always does. "No, not this time Amber, and don't lie to me." Kyla stated while the others were silent during this whole thing.

"I AM FINE KYLA!!!!" I snapped, still holding onto the chair for support as I was still standing. Walter came over and made me sit in the chair. I sighed and tried to stand up, only to have Walter gently put his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit down again. Sir Integra sighs as she lit her cigar, and shook her head after she inhaled, then she stated, "If you are not ready or have not rested enough you will stay here and rest." Kyla nods her head in agreement with Sir Integra.

I sighed and said, "Yes, Sir Integra." Walter raised his eye brow a little, but didn't remove his hand from my shoulder, just in case I tried to stand again. "I'm not going to try and stand Walter." I said, looking at the ground. 'A cage is a cage, no matter how big.' I thought to myself, an odd smile on my face.

-You and your cages- Kyla stated in my mind. 'It is, don't make reference to my mind again.' I thought, and still had that smile on my face.

-I will enter you mind, no matter how many times you tell me not to. I am your big sister aren't I? - Kyla stated in my mind again.

"Hmm…Master I think that Kyla and Amber are having a staring contest." Alucard stated randomly.

I glanced at Alucard, and then sighed, "Fine! I am not alright I well stay." I stated, resting my head in my hands. "Walter, make sure she stays in her room." Kyla stated with a tint of worry in her voice and eyes. "Walter, take her back to her room and keep her there." Sir Integra stated, agreeing with Kyla. Walter gently helped me up, and I allowed him to help me to my room. I sat on my bed as soon as we got there, and then lay on the bed, curled up, laying my head on my hands.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked. "I am a half angel; I am inferior to other Angels, but superior to humans. I am stuck between, and after every recharge, I am useless. I have an eternity of this to look forward to. I am so useless…after…re…charging." I replied as I nodding off, falling asleep.

**-Chapter 12 as promise-**

**-Walter's P.O.V. –**

Amber fell asleep, and I stated, "I know how you feel Amber." Alucard phased in and asked, "Is the 'Angel' asleep?"

"Yes. Why did you want to know?" I asked. "Kyla says, 'You need to make sure she rests.' I add to that, make sure she stays in bed. You know how stubborn she was." Alucard replied. "I will do my best, but I am an old man, now." I stated. "Yes, but you still are young inside, Angel of Death." Alucard stated. "But, then again, to Angels together, would be interesting, no?" Alucard asked, phasing through the wall.

"I am not who I once was, Alucard." I stated, setting my self into a chair. "Why does Alucard have to voice every thought?" I asked myself.

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

"Now where to go, Master?" Alucard asked his master. "To an abandoned warehouse, North of Cheddar." Sir Integra replied. Seras stood still same with Alucard and myself. "May Her Majesty and God be with you, Amen. Now go and kill the freaks!!" Sir Integra stated. We nodded and left her office to where we needed to be.

-Alucard's P.O.V. At the warehouse–

Alucard, Kyla, and Seras arrived about 5 feet from the warehouse; hence we use my shadows to get there faster.

-Shall we? - I asked.

-Why not…here we go. - Kyla replied.

-Why here- complained the Police girl.

-Humph! Someone is scared of the birth place. - I mocked the police girl.

-No I am not! - The police girl defended herself.

-Oh shut it guys…we need to concentrate on our mission! – Kyla stated with a small growl.

-Fine! – I growled back, as the police girl went silent. We walked closer to the building, looking at…there were no doors.

-How are we going to get in? – The police girl wondered to herself.

-Oh I forget to mention to you two that one of my abilities was that when needed to be silent we can hear each other's thoughts. – Kyla stated randomly, answering a question I was about to ask.

-Also to answer to your question Seras, is like this! – Kyla continued as she grabbed the Police girl's arm and mine. We disappeared into the darkness and reappeared in the shadows inside the building.

Once inside the building, we notice that we were not alone. In front of us, were about 600 ghouls. Man! These things are annoying than the Police girl.

-So, what now Smarty! – I commented.

Seeing Kyla smiled lightly and replied,

-Let's have some fun. Since there are 600 ghouls. Why not each of us takes out 200 ghouls each. –

With the three of us agreeing, it took us about five minutes of dispatching the ghouls.

-Is everyone alright? – I asked the others

-Yes we are! – The two answered back.

"Well, well, well, now who are you?" A freak of nature, a low ranking vampire, no this trash is not a vampire but abomination. The Freak was standing in front with 10 humans tied together. "None of your God Damn business!" Kyla stated as she pulled out her pistol, that I had Walter made for her.

I also had my own guns out, along with Seras with her cannon. "Die!" Kyla stated. "Hahaha!!! Now go my slaves! Go defend your master!" The freak yelled as more ghouls appeared without warning, from all sides. I growled, as did Kyla and the Police girl.

"You Freak of Nature!" I yelled, as I dispatched a few ghouls-shooting them in the head, and chest. I see the police girl fighting too, blasting a few ghouls, as well as she did with her small pistol too. I did not see Kyla till I heard her growl. I looked toward where the sound had generated, there was Kyla growling at the Freak. The Freak had a, from the look of it a teen by the scurf of the neck. I could not get to Kyla so she is on her own, the police girl, is in need of some help.

"I don't think you want this thirteen year old kid to die!?" The freak stated as he used the teen as a shield. "You bastard! Leave the innocent young one alone!" Kyla screeched, as her eyes became purple. –Kyla come down! – I yelled at her mind. –I know! – Kyla replied but continued growling.

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

I growled as I held my gun in front of me after, Alucard stated to me to come down, I did but I did not stop growling. My gun pointing at the boy's lung, while pointing at the heart of the Freak.

-What are you planning, Kyla? - I heard Alucard asked in my mind.

-I have no choice, Alucard, I have to do, what I have to do. – I replied as I cut him off.

-Kid- I stated to the teen.

-Y-Yes? - He questioned.

-Do you want to die or come with me? – I asked him.

-I…want to go…with you- he stated as a tear fell from his eye, from the pain his was in, by the Freak that was holding him.

"What are you doing?!" The freak yelled as he saw me still holding my gun up and I was ignoring him. While he was paying attention to me, I noticed that Alucard and Seras got the other 9 hostages out of the way.

-I am sorry that this will hurt - I stated as I fired at the boy, the bullet going through his lung then through the Freak's heart. The boy fell as I ran to the freak and sent my right hand that was glowing purple through the rest of the freak's heart, killing the freak instantly.

I felt from Alucard and Seras that they were shocked at what I did. But I ignored them and paid more attention to the boy, who was on the floor bleeding, dieing from the wound I had given him to get to the freak.

"Kyla…he is dieing." I heard Seras whispered, as I replied, "No, he is not…and I need a Dragon Heir Alucard." I knew he would ask why, as I answered his unasked question, as I walked closer to the boy and kneeled down to him.

Pulling the teen's head onto my lap with him looking up at me as I stated, "Remember boy, this was your Choice."

My wings came out, without hurting me and covered the boy and myself as I bit him on the neck, my fangs sending pulses into the boy, turning him into a servant dragon till he is done with his training as the new heir to my throne.

*********An Hour Later in the Teen's P.O.V. ***********

I woke up in a strange room, which was all purple.

-That's weird, but where am I? – I asked myself as I was looking at my hands.

"You are in my room." I heard someone stated, right in front of me. I looked up and saw the lady that saved me…err…kind of.

She smile at me and stated, "I will now be known as your master."

I tensed, and I yelled, "I WILL NOT CALL YOU THAT!"

She chuckled and replied seriously, "Oh? Really? Well if not you will be punished, my Hatchling."

"Who are you?" I asked, cringing at the punishing part, not liking the master part at all.

A Tall man, wearing a crimson trench coat, fallowed by an officer, a butler, and Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing?

"You heard of this organization?" The man in crimson asked. I nodded, fearing that my voice would crack.

"How?" Sir Integra demanded, as her eyes had narrowed.

I looked and replied sadly, "By my uncle."

"And who is your Uncle?"

Holding back tears, me being an orphan that is, I replied, "My uncle was Captain Gareth. Also, who was my guardian."

"We are sorry for your loss." The group stated sadly, but not the man in red.

"Moving on, I am the one who turned you, do you remember?" The women in front of me stated. All I did in my reaction was just staring at her, bugged eyed. "She is right, I was there." The man in red stated. "So was I." Stated the officer.

The women in front of me turned to the man in red and stated, "Alucard, go get Amber would you?"

The man in red; now know as Alucard, nodded and disappeared.

"Kyla, tell us why did you turn him?"

The women; now known as Kyla; only nodded and replied, "The reason why I needed an male heir for my dragon kingdom, but I reassure that it was his choice not mine."

"Dragons?!" I exclaimed in surprised, I was a half-dragon with no form, but now, what am I?

"Yes John, I am the Dragon Queen." She stated with a chuckle as my eyes went wider.

"John, I let you choose between dieing as a human or becoming as a full dragon, so you chosen to be a full one." The Queen stated. "In doing so, you became my male heir that I had needed." She continued.

"Umm…can I call you something else?" I asked as Alucard appear out of no where, with another women in his arms who looks to be sleeping.

The stayed quiet for a moment and replied, "You may address me as: Master, Mother, Mom, and milady. Until you are little order as a full dragon you'll be able to call me Kyla."

"What?!" I exclaimed, as I was not expecting that answer.

She only chuckled and replied calmly, "John, you are now the prince of the Dragons."

"This is just too much." I stated softly.

The women in Alucard's arms woke up and yelled, "Alucard, put me down or may God have mercy on what's left of your soul!!!!"

Alucard had her stand, and the butler helped her to stand better, "Thank you." She said, and allowed herself to relax, from the look of it.

"I wont take your threat seriously Angel." Alucard sneered at the women who known as 'Angel'.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" 'Angel' snapped back at Alucard. The butler had her sit down in a chair, and then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down. You are still trying to recuperate." The butler stated. The 'Angel' sighed in defeat, and started to calm down.

"Alucard, Amber, Enough! I am in no mood to hear you two bickering." The Queen stated with a stern tone of the voice.

"Yes My Dear Kyla." Alucard stated. "You should know not to call me 'Angel', and sorry Kyla." 'Angel' Better known as Amber stated. "Good." The Queen stated.

"And John as your Master stop referring me as Queen as I speak." The Queen, I mean my dragon mom.

She smiled at me, and nodded her approval.

Suddenly, I felt pain all over my body, pulsing through every fiber of my being. I cried out in pain, as I felt another surge of pain coursing through my body.

-What is happening to me? - I asked myself, I was scared.

"John, don't fight the pain of your change." My dragon mom stated flatly.

"But it hurts…" I whimpered in pain, as another wave of pain hits me.

"I know how it feels, but don't fight it, embrace it." My dragon mom stated.

"Grrrr…just call me mom in your mind!" My dragon mom, I mean mom, growled at me.

I saw her nod her approval.

"It will be over soon. Don't worry; be happy, it is not holy energy that's pulsing through your human body." Amber stated calmly.

The butler gently patted Amber's shoulder in a comforting way, and she gave in a small sigh. "I want to sleep." Amber muttered.

"Amber go back to sleep, then if that's what you want." Mom stated.

"I can't! Not with people all around me!" Amber exclaimed.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" The butler asked her.

"Uh…sure, good night." Amber replied.

The butler picked her up bridal style, and left.

"So, Kyla, why is he in pain?" Sir Integra asked.

"The reason it that the dragon within wants to be free." Mother replied.

"It hurts!" I shouted as I turned over onto my stomach.

"It will be over soon." Mother stated while closing her eyes and opening them.

All of a sudden, I felt my body pulsing, then out of no where a sharp pain came at my butt. I turned my head around and saw a blue-green tail. "Wha…a tail." I stated, I never had one before.

Then more pain came, in my back then it was gone, my eyes closed and opened. Same in color, but wings one my back. Soon my legs, body and arms were next. The last was my head, changing into a dragon's head. (AN: think anything you want what he looks like, ok?)

I whimpered because of the pain, and I blacked out.

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

While John blacked out, I stated to everyone in the room, "Don't move, his eyes are blue-green."

Every one who was in the room did not move. Then John's clawed hand came in contact with my chest sent me flying into the wall on the other side of the room. "Ouch!" I stated out loud, as I stood up.

-Need any help? – Alucard asked.

-No, this is something that dragons do for dominance. – I replied.

John raced to me with claw and fang, but he missed. I grabbed his tail-since I jumped over him. Flung him over my shoulder onto the floor. I then, placed my foot heavily onto his chest and growled deeply. He stopped moving and whimpered. Then his eyes turned normal and asked in a raspy voice, "What happened?" I smirked and replied, "You let your Dragon side got the best of you, but it was nothing I couldn't handle myself."

"Oh." Came his reply.

"Sleep you will need it." I stated as I rested my hand onto his forehead, he fell asleep.

**-Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Surprise!!! Another chapter!!!-**

**-Chapter 13-**

**-Amber's P.O.V. –**

I sighed and relaxed, listening to Walter's heartbeat. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I shrugged a little and he said, "Thank you for clearing that up for me." I laughed a little and relaxed more. "You are really light. How much do you weigh?" he asked. "About 2 pounds." I muttered. "That sounds unhealthy." He said. "Not for Half Angels in their true forms." I stated. I relaxed even more and sighed. "Are you content?" He asked. I nodded and fell asleep.

-Walter's P.O.V. –

I blinked in surprise and looked down at her. I laid her down in her bed after we got there. And tucked her in. I sighed and left, going to the kitchen. I started making tea, unsure of why Amber was still in my thoughts.

"Looks like you are starting to fall for the Angel girl." Alucard stated as he phased in. "You know she doesn't like to be called that." I stated. "Is there something you wanted Alucard?" I continued.

"No, I am just nagging." He stated with a sly smirk, as he faded away.

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

"Sir Integra, be careful around John. He won't be able to control his dragon side until next week." I stated. "Why?" She asked me as I laid John down onto my bed. "His dragon instincts and his will, will battle each other. To see who would control his body." I answered her. "How will he be at bay?" Seras asked as we headed out of my room. "I will lock him up in my room." I replied. "Then where will you sleep?" Sir Integra asked.

"In my room." Alucard stated as he phased in, with a sly smirk. "No Alucard." Sir Integra stated, but I butted in and stated, "Its ok Sir Integra, John has to sealed in my room, and I don't mind want Alucard had offered. I will be fine."

-Walter's P.O.V. –

I relaxed on a chair, and sighed. It was true though, I love Amber, but it seems wrong. She was so young! And I am…old. Well…she looked young. "Penny for you thoughts?" Amber asked as she appeared in her feathers as she sat beside me. I looked over at her in surprise, and she smiled. "No thank you." I replied.

"Fine, a dollar?" she asked, resting her head in her arms on the table. I realized that she was now in her human form and was wearing a black robe around her. "I don't believe they are worth a dollar."

She just shrugged, and asked, "How can I help?"

"Dishes and the counter need to be cleaned." I replied. She stood up and went over to the dishes. Amber started to clean the dishes, humming a song I had not heard since I was younger…much younger. "Where did you hear that?" I asked. "When I was actually three." She replied, with a laugh. She soon finished the dishes and started on the counter. "Amber, not to seem rude, but how old are you?" I asked.

"I am at the grand age of 72." Amber replied as she chuckled, as she still was cleaning the counter. I stared at her back and she stopped, leaning against the counter, shacking. I stood up and helped her to sit down. "Thank you I am still tired." She replied, sounding tired and a little hoarse. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Just tired, that's all." She answered.

"Good night, Walter." Amber stated, with a yawn.

"Good night, Amber." I replied.

Amber left the room staggering off to bed…hopefully. I finished cleaning the counter and went to bed.

-Amber P.O.V. In her bathroom –

I had collapsed onto the tile in my bathroom, after emptying the contents of the stomach, unable to move, the fever I have had for the past two days, though it had been small. I groaned and curled up in a tight ball, holing my stomach. Cold sweat ran down my face, neck, and I shivered.

-Walter's P.O.V. - **(AN: Rapid comes in and Mews…sorry friend begged me to put this in)**

-The next morning, after breakfast. -

Once again, Amber was not at breakfast, and I was worried. I knocked, but no response. I walked in and she wasn't in bed. My heart rate quickened, and I called out her name, the response was a groan from the bathroom. I hurried over there, and saw her on the bathroom floor shivering. I kneeled next to her, feeling the heat coming from her. I picked her up, put her onto the bed, and covered her up.

I, then went strait to Kyla as I yelled, trying to find her, "KYLA!!! KYLA!!"

-Kyla's P.O.V. –

"What Walter?" I asked him as I startled him. "It is Amber! She is sick! Very sick!" Walter exclaimed, looking very worried. My eyes widened and I replied in a serious tone, "Take her to her room, put her in bed! I will come with you!"

"I already did!" He replied, pulling me along. "She also has a high fever." He added, sounding even more worried. "Awww…SHIT!! She needs body warmth!" I whined and growled.

"Who do you have in mind?" Walter asked as he sped up. "Umm…you." I answered.

He colored a little on his cheeks, and sped up more. "Can you think of someone else?" He asked softly. "No, sorry." I replied. "Why?" He asked, almost at Amber's room.

"I am in no mood to torture the soldiers. The vampires produce no heat. Sir Integra wouldn't do it. I can't produce heat either, that can help her. So, you are the best choice." I replied.

He muttered about something about 'love' 'Amber' and 'embarrassing'. We entered Amber's room, and Amber had tried to remove the covers over her. "I can be above the covers right?" Walter asked, coloring a little more.

I shook my head and replied, "No, you have to be under the covers."

He colored more, and climbed onto the bed and under the covers. I saw on hand go under her head, and the other over her waist. Walter rested his head on the back of hers. He sighed, and gently snuggled a little.

"Ok, by you being there I will transfer some heat from you. But, you might feel younger." I stated as I walked to the end of the bed and raised my hands, one at Walter and the other at Amber.

"What do you mean by younger?" Walter asked softly. Amber snuggled weakly against the heat, and he held onto her tighter. "Don't know. It only happens when I do this." I replied as my hands glowed a light blueish-purpleish color.

Amber whimpered, snuggled a little more, and he held onto her tighter. He felt something, like some youth, and he started to feel sleepy. Soon he fell asleep, and unconsciously held her lovingly tighter.

-Sir Integra's P.O.V. –

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I yelled as I entered Amber's room. "Amber is ill and I am trying to do a warmth spell and I needed Walter, and please don't shout." Kyla replied as she was standing at the end of the bed. Kyla's back was to me. "Why?" I asked.

"I need concentration on this spell, Sir Integra." She answered as sweat started to form and slid down her face.

"Fine!" I growled, leaving Kyla in Amber's room to my office to finish my paperwork.

-6 hours in Amber's P.O.V-

I groaned and woke up, unable to move. I turned a little and saw a younger Walter, I smiled turned back over snuggled a little more, and fell back asleep.

-Alucard's P.O.V.-

"What is happening in here?" I asked as I phased in 'Angel's' room, seeing Kyla concentrating on the bed. I looked toward the bed, my eyes widened at the site. "Alucard, help me stay standing, otherwise keep me standing." Kyla stated as she starting to fall backward.

"Ok love, but what happened to Walter?" I replied as I asked as well. "It is a warmth spell, I am getting weaker too." I quickly ran to her, having her back to me as we stand at the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Alucard." She weakly stated.

-Amber's P.O.V. When Kyla is done-

I woke up and tried to get up, only to be held tighter. I gently pulled one of Walter's arms and standing up, still feeling a little sick. I saw Kyla, being hold by Alucard from behind, since she fell asleep.

"We need to wake her up." I stated.

I staggered over and attempted to wake Kyla. "I don't wanna." She states like a 5 year old kid.

"Alucard, you take care of her." I stated. Alucard nods and phases with a sleeping Kyla.

I staggered back to bed, snuggling to Walter, who now looks like he is 18. Not that it mattered and I snuggled my back to him again, and being held again.

-Walter's P.O.V.-

I woke up to see the back of Amber's head; I unwrapped my arms from around her, and went to the bathroom. I looked up at the mirror and saw an 18-year old me. I backed up, startled, and Alucard Phased up next to me. "Hello Angel of Death, now I can't tease you about your age." Alucard stated with his signature smirk.

"I am 18 again, where is Kyla?" I asked, concerned. "She is asleep, I am letting her rest." Alucard replied with a shrug. "This is what happens when there is a transferring of heat?" I asked in surprise. "I looked in Kyla's head and yes this is the aftermath for Half Angels. When a human shares their body heat with a Half Angel; they become one." Alucard replied.

I wasn't entirely sure how to act, my body was younger, but everything else was the same. Alucard laughs as he fades away as he states, "Ahaha…maybe you now have a chance…"

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahaha!! I am leaving it like that!!**

**Everyone: Grrrrrr……**

**Me: Now did you guys like that? *showing the two chapters and the surprising third chapy!***

**Everyone: *nods* WE WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!**

**Me: Then Readers REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone from fanfic: *Grabs me and ties me up* NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
